


Safe and Sound

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Monsters Inc (2001), Monsters University (2013)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Male Slash, Possible AU, Post-Movie(s), past!Non-con, past!Sexual abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They manipulated you. They used you. They hurt you. They did things to you that I will never forgive them for doing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me after a conversation with my best friend Carling early today, so the idea popped into my head and I jumped at it quickly. There's implied past!rape/sexual abuse in this, mainly on poor Randall's part. I do think Johnny manipulated and used Randy when he was in ROR, and I do think Waternoose also manipulated and used Randall just to get what he wanted. Those two, Worthington and Waternoose, used poor Randall, and in this I used the possible "what if" idea of both those monsters sexually abusing Randall on separate occasions. With Johnny, it might have been to make Randy obedient, or just for the sick enjoyment of it all, while with Waternoose it was to make Randall obedient to his rules, so that he couldn't say "no" against building the Scream Extractor. 
> 
> This is also an established relationship fic that takes place exactly two years after Monsters Inc. Randall came back, was sent to prison for a while, was released after a short time, and Sulley and Randall gradually grew close. So yup. I love established relationships, so that's why they're already a couple in this X3 Because Randall needs a happy ending.
> 
> And no, I am not a Taylor Swift fan, but I am a major Hunger Games fan, thus making the song "Safe and Sound" the ONLY song of hers that I like. 'Kay?

 

 

  
_'Just close your eyes_   
_The sun is going down_   
_You'll be alright_   
_No one can hurt you now_   
_Come morning light_   
_You and I'll be safe and sound...'_

 

**— "Safe and Sound", Taylor Swift**

 

 

"...what happened wasn't your fault."

With those words Sulley placed his hand on Randall's back. The lizard-like monster recoiled from his touch—a reaction Sulley would have expected years prior before they ever became as close as they were now. Either way, he knew not to take it personality.

They've talked about this quite a lot recently, now that he thought about it. It was a sensitive topic for Randall, something he kept under lock and key for the good chunk of his entire adult life. His early adulthood was spent over those incidences in college, while the past couple of years leading up to his banishment had been spent dealing with a whole other, and frighteningly similar, pair of incidences altogether. Those bruises on his lean and scaly body from each incident had long faded, but the psychological impact was still there. It was what made Randall who he was today—hard and bitter. And it took a while, Sulley could admit that much, but there was still hope for the lizard-like monster lying next to him on their bed. Even after the whole ordeal with Boo and Randall's banishment, return, and subsequent (if not short) time spent in prison afterwards...

There was still salvation for him. And Sulley, differences aside, had long forgiven him for everything that had happened with Boo. And with each step they grew closer—closer to where they spent hours talking over the phone while they were still living in different apartments (months after Randall's release from prison). Once their phone bills became monstrously (pun intended) expensive, they moved in together.

And that's where they were now. Lying in bed together, Sulley still trying to get Randall to move on from his past experiences with bullying (due to college), and the two monsters in particular (one who once was a certain college fraternity leader, the other a once beloved CEO).

"...But I let them do those... _things_ to me..." Even after finally telling Sulley what had happened in college and in their workplace, Randall still pinned the blame on himself. "I was weak and desperate, and—"

Sulley cut him off, picking the right word to describe the incidences. "It was _rape_ , Randall." That word made his boyfriend tense, but Sulley went on regardless. Randall needed to hear the truth. "They manipulated you. They used you. They _hurt_ you. They did things to you that I will never forgive them for doing." _Nor will I ever forgive myself for not knowing it was happening  to begin with..._ Sometimes Sulley did wonder: if he hadn't been so naive in college... if he hadn't been so obsessed (maybe not as obsessed as Mike was, but he digressed) with beating the all-time scare record back when they were both Scarers... could he have stopped it? Could he have stopped it from the start? Or stop the second time around, when history repeated itself? That was the _'what if'_ , his own personal guilt and blame, that Sulley would never forgive himself for. He could never even forgive himself for not having even been there to stop the abuse. _I should have done more to stop it. I should have known something was wrong._

_I should have **known.**_

There was a long pause. "It's not your burden," was Randall's muttered reply. "I'm the one who should decide whether to forgive them or not." Which they both knew he certainly didn't, and most likely wouldn't for a long time. "But that shouldn't matter to you, whether you forgive them or not..."

"But it _does_ matter to me," Sulley replied sharply, scooting closer. "Anyone that hurts someone I care about is not someone I ever want to see. Unless they want to deal with me personally."

"There's not much you _can_ do," Randall reminded him quietly, rolling over to face the blue monster. "Johnny was fired from Fear Co. once laughter replaced screams. And Waternoose was sent to prison for..." his tone became even quieter than before, so quiet that Sulley almost couldn't quite hear him. "...what happened with... everything that I helped him with." He sighed suddenly. "Sometimes I think I deserved—"

"Don't even go there," Sulley cut in sternly, taking one of Randall's hands beneath the bed sheets they were currently lying under. The purple monster didn't physically protest at the gesture this time. "Everyone already forgave you for what happened with the Scream Extractor. And I mean _everyone_. Even Mike. Even Boo. And especially _me_." Sulley gently brushed his thumb along the top of Randall's hand, inciting the lizard-like monster to scoot closer until they noses were inches away, their bodies pressing up against one another for warmth—in the different sense of the word. "Like I keep saying: you were promised things by those two. Things that never happened. Johnny offered you popularity that you never had before... and once he was done with you, once everything with the Scare Games happended, he threw you aside and started bully you to make your life a Hell." He noticed Randall's emerald eyes gloss over with those words, but he went on, "Waternoose... he offered you the same thing. Popularity... but also fame. But in the end he used you just so he could have the Scream Extractor built." Sulley wrapped his large hairy arms around the thinner form, drawing Randall in closer until his head rested against his chest. Again, the purple monster didn't protest. "You should never blame yourself for what they did to you. They abused you on numerous occasions in order to break you... Because by breaking you it would have made you obedient to their rules. But they never broke you." Sulley kissed the top of Randall's head, enciting a small purr of satisfaction from the smaller monster. "Without them even knowing it, they made you _stronger_." Sulley's arms tightened just a bit around his boyfriend's slender frame. "Even so... they won't ever hurt you again. They never will."

Randall sighed softly, feeling a sense of comfort by Sulley's words that he hadn't until those few seconds prior. He let his eyelids flutter shut, breathing in the heavy, musky scent from Sulley's fur. He felt comforted. He especially felt safe. For in his heart he knew that Sulley would always be there to mend the wounds still healing.


End file.
